Inconvenientes a larga distancia
by Noob Slifer
Summary: Era demasiado tarde en la madrugada para lidiar con eso. O muy temprano, quizá. Y donde radicaba la diferencia era efectivamente el problema de la situación.


_**"Inconvenientes** **a larga distancia"**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, y Reino de las Sombras a quien diga lo contrario.

¡Dos noticias! Primero, fue mi cumpleaños y me gusta regalarme cosas en mi cumpleaños porque soy el mejor. Segundo, esto es parte de la campaña **#AdoptaUnaOTP** iniciado junto a _Miss Fancy Hat_. Porque las OTP necesitan un hogar.

Semi-AU. Cuando Duel Links desbloqueé a Marik como personaje quizá me digne a hacerle continuación.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Egipto tiene 7 horas menos que Japón._

 **.**

 **.**

 **_ Capítulo uno.**

Cuando Marik escuchó el sonido estridente de su teléfono móvil atravesándole los tímpanos, le tomó más tiempo del necesario librarse de su justificado malestar y dignarse a coger el ruidoso aparato, apretando los dientes y presionando el botón de rechazar la llamada con más fuerza de la necesaria. Por supuesto, ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de leer el identificador de contactos en la oscuridad, y a tal insistente individuo le hicieron falta tres intentos más para que el muchacho rubio se cabreara lo suficiente para responderle.

—¿Qué _diablos_ quieres? —espetó, sin siquiera pensárselo ni esconder la hostilidad irritable en su tono de voz. No le importaba en lo más mínimo quién sería _el imbécil_ al otro lado de la línea, estaba bastante seguro que recibir una llamada a esas horas justificaba perfectamente su reacción. ¿Quién en su sano juicio llamaba a cualquier persona a las cuatro de la mañana? ¡Debía resultar una broma!

Su cuestionamiento fue respondido al segundo siguiente de su arrebato, cuando la risa suave y profunda que se escuchó desde el auricular le dio el indicio de que esa persona no estaba en su sano juicio en lo absoluto. Entonces, el no-tan-desconocido individuo que había osado perturbarle a esas horas irreverentes se dignó a hablarle, con un tono demasiado melodioso para el temperamento explosivo que hervía en su interlocutor.

A Marik le resultaba dolorosamente obvio que lo hacía con el propósito de fastidiarlo, así que no iba a molestarse en puntualizar ese hecho—. Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —incluso sin la necesidad de verlo, no tenía problemas en imaginarse la sonrisa ladina que el otro ostentaba en esos momentos, simplemente disfrutando de sacarle de quicio como era usual—. Mis disculpas. Quizá hubo un cambio de horario reciente.

—Japón no tiene cambio de horario, _Bakura_ —a su propio pesar, el nombre salió con un deje mordaz demasiado acentuado para pasar desapercibido. Aunque conociendo al sujeto en cuestión, no le costaba imaginarse que el veneno era como darle un caramelo extremadamente dulce. Nuevamente, la respuesta a su acotación mental llegó con el sonido de una risa ligeramente suave, como si no estuviera al borde de amedrentarlo a insultos. Y lo único que le impedía tal acción era el hecho de respetar la presencia de sus hermanos, que dormían en habitaciones adyacentes a la suya.

No dudaba de que el _Espíritu de la Sortija del Milenio_ careciera de la delicadeza de chequear las diferencias de horario para evitar una situación como la actual, pero por el contrario, le imaginaba completamente capaz de hacerlo sólo para asegurarse de producirla. A pesar de que en otras ocasiones simpatizaba con el desdén característico de la oscuridad malintencionada, cuando estaba interrumpiendo sus propios horarios de sueño no le veía como algo demasiado encantador.

—Debí imaginarme que interrumpir tu sueño de belleza te pondría de malas conmigo, si no estuvieras a unos diez mil kilómetros apuesto a que irías a morderme…—Marik frunció el ceño, sentándose de abrupto en las sábanas de su cama. Abriendo la boca para replicar en indignación—. Y no precisamente de la manera _agradable_ , eh.

Si acaso el rubio hizo un sonido como si se estuviera ahogando, agradeció a los Dioses Egipcios de que no se escuchara como un chillido humillante. Era demasiado tarde en la madrugada para lidiar con eso. O muy temprano, quizá. Y donde radicaba la diferencia era efectivamente el problema de la situación.

(Tal vez Marik debería saber por experiencia que, haciendo honor a la verdad, ningún horario era realmente agradable para tratar con Bakura. A menos que se dieran ciertas circunstancias _especiales_ en las que no necesitaba entrar en detalles en ese momento.)

De repente sintió el picor de la incertidumbre de hallarse completamente solo, aunque la oscuridad no le dejara ver más allá de su propia nariz y todavía era capaz de escuchar los ronquidos suaves de Rishid más allá de las paredes. Ajeno completamente a ello, la entidad al otro lado de la línea continuó como si el silencio repentino de su interlocutor milenios más joven no le significase nada, con una entonación particularmente dichosa—. Aunque no estaría en contra, tampoco. Hay que experimentar, ¿no?

Marik se aguantó las ganas de suspirar, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría su hermana de saber que continuaba en contacto semi-periódico con el espíritu de un ladrón de tumbas con el objetivo de revivir a un mal ancestral. Seguro que de estar en su lugar también se cuestionaría su capacidad para hacer amigos—. Cállate, idiota —apenas se dio el lujo de sonreír, consciente de que no había forma física en que su compañero se enterara de ello—. No creo que me hayas llamado a las _malditas_ cuatro de la mañana sólo para coquetearme por teléfono.

Una pausa breve: Marik no creería que Bakura se quedó sin algo que decir, sabía que le gustaba jugar a lo dramático y él estaba siendo su víctima. No se dejó engatusar por el tono melodioso de la voz que le _ronroneaba_ desde la otra línea—. ¿Quieres decir que no puedo llamarte para decirte los bellos ojos que tienes, lindura? —chasqueó la lengua en un gesto de falsa decepción, no escuchándose triste en lo absoluto. Lo podía imaginar como a un gato contemplando con ojos brillantes una lata de atún—. No es mi parte _favorita_ de tu anatomía de todas formas.

Esta vez, fue el rubio quien empezó a reír, un poco demasiado fuerte para el silencio de la noche, como si de repente le hubieran contado la mejor broma de su vida. Pero a diferencia de las carcajadas del otro, la suya se escuchaba entre ahogada y mordaz, no divirtiéndose con la hilaridad absurda de las intenciones de su compañero—. Son las jodidas cuatro de la mañana —habló con la sencillez de un hecho, no dando espacio a réplica por mucho que su compañero tuviera deseos de jugar con sus nervios—. Voy a colgar.

No lo quiso decir en voz alta, pero quizá en alrededor de cuatro o cinco horas, estaría en un ánimo más dispuesto para escuchar cualquier cosa que el espíritu tuviera que decirle sobre su él o su anatomía.

(Bajo condiciones _especiales_ , por supuesto.)

* * *

Alrededor de cinco minutos más tarde, Bakura volvió a presionar el botón de llamada, contemplando con diversión casi sádica cómo el tono de marcado se extendía por alrededor de treinta segundos antes de que una voz conocida, ligeramente _furiosa_ volviese a espetarle que lo dejara de molestar.

Claramente el se rió en voz alta, sin importarle en lo más mínimo las miradas divertidas que los transeúntes aleatorios de la calle le pudieran dar. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y la ciudad funcionaba con su bullicio característico. Él estaba desayunando en una tranquila mesita de café, viendo a la gente pasar como simples alimañas siguiendo su rutina. Los mortales ignorantes no le proporcionaban la adecuada diversión.

Por eso nunca se cansaba de que Marik fuera tan divertido, perdiendo el temperamento cuando simplemente podría apagar el teléfono la próxima vez. Llevándose una taza a los labios y escuchando a medias todos los insultos que probablemente el otro estaba mascullando en voz baja para no despertar a nadie más, se dio el lujo de interrumpirlo—. ¿Y cuándo volverás a Japón de todas formas?


End file.
